Optical corner reflectors (also known as corner cubes) are known light reflective devices. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates light reflection in a conventional corner retro-reflector. As shown in corner reflector 100 of FIG. 1, a light ray 102 incident on a portion of a corner reflector 100 may undergo specular reflection in each of three separate reflections 104, 106, 108 at the three perpendicularly opposed facets 110, 112, 114 that form the corner. The incident light 102 may be retro-reflected as light ray 116 by the corner reflector such that it is reflected in a direction opposite to the direction of the incident light 102.
Optical corner reflectors are conventionally used in a variety of applications such as automobile and bicycle taillights. Optical corner reflectors may also be used in reflective sheeting materials for static street signs to improve visibility at night. Due to the ability of optical corner reflectors to reflect light efficiently and effectively they may be utilized in electronically switchable (i.e., addressable) reflective image displays.